Fire Warrior
by Paelen
Summary: just a short story ((first one on fanfiction)) a very quiet girl suprises everyone, especially the ones threatening her...might be adding more later...r/r is nice, advice is always good


Fire Warrior  
  
The dark patch of clouds that had been hanging over the small town of Arrowin through out the morning had begun to lift, allowing welcoming blue sky to seep through. The population of the town, happy to finally see sun again, was out and about, attending to their daily business, filling the alleyways with little booths for selling what the families could muster. Arrowin, although a rather plain looking town at first glance, contained quite a motley assortment of beings. Dwarfs, humans, and elves alike took to the dark, but clean streets of the town, with a liking that was hard to match.  
To the east of Arrowin lies a lush, green forest that was covered with the widest variety of plants and flowers one could imagine, and filled with the creatures of folk-tales. To the west, a meadow, dotted with fresh, spring buttercups, and covered in tall grass spread for miles and miles in a seemingly endless sea that took up most of the scenery. In any of these, a stranger was a rare sight to see, and although some treated them with great suspicion, most greeted all newcomers warmly.  
Among these places, was the Dirk and Dagger Tavern, and although Auriana had heard little of this place, not only was it was bitterly cold out, but she had been traveling for many days and weariness was overcoming her senses. She creaked the door open and slowly walked inside, her hair moving gracefully from side to side along with her footsteps. The small, yet cozy room was filled with the strong scent of ale and cigar smoke, which hit Auriana like a wave of bitter air.  
The swordswoman was just getting comfortable when a loud, and quite gruff voice boomed to her. "Aye, welcome stranger, might I get you something to drink?"  
She turned to see that the voice belonged to a short, but sturdy gnome, standing no taller than four feet. His brown and scruffy beard was matted and dirty, and his cloths were that of a warrior, that has seen many years.  
"Some tea..w..would be nice..if you wouldn't mind" she replied, her eyes straying from his.  
A smile immediately crossed his features, revealing dimples in his chubby cheeks, and once again his voice bounced off the walls of the room. "Why is it you stutter so lass, we are all of friendly people." His eyes shot across the room to a dark corner. "Well.at least the most of us." At this, he paused for a moment, then frowned slightly, extending out an arm in a friendly manner. "Ah, please forgive me, I have forgotten my manners, my name is Arthur. Might we get yours lass?"  
Auriana winced as she took his soiled hand, and she could feel the dirt and grime rubbing onto her own. "My name is Auriana. It is nice to meet you Arthur." After these words, she withdrew her hand, wiping it off on the inside of her sleeve, hoping that these actions would remain inconspicuous.  
"There, that's better. Aye, go ahead and make yourself at home about here while I go get your tea." With a slight nod of thanks, she quickly found a place by the fire, and made herself comfortable, concentrating hard, and thinking about the past.  
Auriana was soon pulled out of her memories by the loud bang of the tavern door. She looked up just in time to see seven or so sinister looking creatures, their evil intent chiseled deeply into their faces, filing into the tavern. The contents of the small, wooden building cowered down, a few screams escaping their throats, as they saw the creatures scaled, fearsome looking claws griping tightly onto swords and staffs. They stepped forward, advancing toward Arthur, growling menacingly at all who would dare to budge, their swords ready lest he refuse to give up the money. Arthur, being as stubborn and greedy as a gnome usually is, wasn't about to let his hard-earned money slip into evil hands. The creatures were just about to strike, when Auriana, surprised at her own bravery, stood up, her eyes piercing those of the opponents.  
"I truly think not." The swordswoman exclaimed. The ring of steel sliding upon scabbard filled the air as she drew her own sword with one hand, A magical fireball blazing in the other. Her wavy brown hair fell across her pale skin, and her hazel eyes seemed alight with the rush of battle. It was at that moment, that the creatures knew they had made a grave, and fatal mistake. 


End file.
